Matrimonio no tan Perfecto
by Invisible Rainbow Ink
Summary: Ginny comete un grave error en su matrimonio, y a base de eso intentará solucionar los problemas que hay dentro de su relación; aunque podría llevarse una gran sorpresa.


**Aclaraciones:**_ Ésta es la primera vez que escribo algo para Fanfiction y H.P. Así que perdonen mis horrores gramaticales o de ortografía. _

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes, ni su vida pasada, etc. No son míos ni poseo derecho sobre ellos, son de J.K.R. y sus asociados. _

_Yo no gano nada al escribir esto, más que satisfacción personal y espero, que algún Review._

_*La escena se desarrolla en el mundo mágico, verás más adelante porque aclaro esto. _

* * *

_**Matrimonio no tan Perfecto**_

Ginny Weasley tenía todo lo que cualquier bruja deseaba; era una chica hermosa con bonitas curvas en los lugares adecuados, campeona en quidditch, su familia y amigos la amaban, y por si eso fuera poco, le pertenecía el título de esposa del Salvador del Mundo Mágico, ahora también jefe de Aurores. Sí, su vida se podía considerar maravillosa. Pero, algo preocupaba a la hermosa pelirroja, algo que ni siquiera le permitía disfrutar las tan mullidas y suaves almohadas finas del hotel cinco estrellas en el que se encontraba. No lograba deleitarse ni con la presencia masculina a su lado, o los cálidos rayos de sol que entraban por el balcón, el cual ofrecía una impresionante vista hacia la ciudad Americana. — Gin, ¿en qué piensas? —Se escuchó una varonil voz a su lado, pero ella ni siquiera le prestó atención . — ¿Gin? —La misma voz volvió a llamarle, aunque no fue hasta que sintió un leve tirón en su cabello cuando se volvió hacia su acompañante.

— ¡Dean! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Masculló molesta al moreno, dándole una mirada de reproche.

— Te estoy hablando desde hace más de diez minutos. ¿Estás bien? — Replicó Dean Thomas, al momento en que las mejillas de su compañera de equipo se teñían de una leve rosa, avergonzada.

— Lo siento, no te puse atención. Estaba pensando. —Murmuró en un suspiro, volviendo a tener aquel mismo aire pensativo de hace unos momentos.

— ¿En qué? ¿En tu querido esposo? — Se mofó, mostrando una sonrisa irónica.

—Pues, sí. Eso hacía. — Fue la escueta respuesta. Dean la miró incrédulo. ¿Quién piensa en su pareja después de haber gozado el mejor polvo de su vida con alguien más?

Pero Ginny fue sincera, de verdad pensaba en Harry. En él y en lo distanciados que se habían vuelto con el tiempo; él ocupado todo el tiempo con su trabajo en el Ministerio y ella con las prácticas y partidos de quidditch. Cada vez eran más las excusas para llegar tarde, por parte de ambos, y hacía tanto que la pasión se había esfumado de su relación. En los últimos tiempos su intimidad básicamente estaba basada en un beso de buenos días, otro de buenas noches y claro, el de despedida; se fueron quedando atrás las citas románticas y las dulces noches interminables. Podría apostar que su relación había tenido más chispa durante el colegio que ahora. Desde ese entonces ya eran cinco años después de la guerra, tres de su matrimonio. —Sólo me preguntaba si estará bien.

— ¿De verdad te importa? — Le cuestionó, aún con esa mueca de sorpresa, que no hacía más que desesperar a la pelirroja.

— ¡Es mi esposo! Claro que me importa.

— Pues, eso no parecía importarte mucho cuando rogabas por más, preciosa. — El moreno le sonrió con descaro, acomodando sus brazos tras su cabeza; no era como si le importase la vida matrimonial de la chica, sólo la escuchaba por mera curiosidad. No todos tenían la oportunidad de follar con la esposa del _Elegido._

— ¡Eso no significa nada! Tú y yo solo pasamos el rato. No tiene nada que ver con mi relación. — Respondió de la forma más digna que podía, pero para ese entonces su rostro hacía buena competencia en tonalidades al color de su cabello y eso le hacía perder el efecto deseado. Se levantó, tomando la primera prenda que encontró. Se colocó con gracia un suave albornoz, cortesía del Hotel. — Y nada de lo que pasó aquí lo sabrá alguien más. — Amenazó, cerrando la delicada prenda por su cintura, dando una última mirada de advertencia, de esas mismas tan asesinas como lo es el mismo Avada.

— ¡Por Circe! Eso es lo que me gano por fraternizar con compañeras. — Alcanzó a escuchar gruñir al muchacho en voz alta; antes de dar un portazo y salir camino a su propia habitación, convenientemente situada frente a esa. A pesar de la relación física que tenía con el cazador, algunas veces no hacía más que crispar sus nervios. ¡Hombres! De verdad que no podía entenderlos, siempre tan insensibles. Bueno, no todos. Harry había demostrado ser diferente, aunque torpe, era atento a su modo y siempre se preocupaba por sus necesidades. Ante ese pensamiento no pudo más que sentirse aún peor por haberlo traicionado de ese modo.

Caminó directo a la ducha, se sentía sucia y lo único que quería era deshacerse de esa sensación tan desagradable. Algo le oprimía el pecho, sabía que era la culpa, y es que ¿cómo pudo ser tan vil? Harry nunca le haría eso a ella ¿cierto? Él siempre había demostrado ser dulce y noble.

Durante minutos dejó que sus lágrimas se confundieran con el agua, mientras sus pensamientos de culpa se arremolinaban, haciéndola sentirse aún más infeliz si se puede.

Después de un rato, sintiéndose mejor, tomó una decisión. Hablaría con su esposo. Miró la hora. Harry ya debía haber vuelto del trabajo hace un poco más de dos horas; entonces convencida de que era solo correcto, y con el valor digno de una Gryffindor, se inclinó ante la chimenea, luego de haber llamado hacia su propio hogar.

— ¿Harry? ¿Cariño? —. Entonces vio el rostro de su amor entre las llamas esmeraldas. Iba tan apuesto como siempre.

— ¿Ginny? ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucedió algo? — En ese momento vio que estaba preocupado. Ella le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

— Sólo quería hablarte. Te echo de menos. — Entonces el muchacho de los ojos verdes le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que le hacían perder el aliento.

— ¿Qué tal te va allá? ¿Cuándo podrás regresar? — Y esa última era la pregunta del millón. Desde que su equipo estaba practicando con los americanos, el capitán no había mencionado nada acerca de cuándo regresarían.

— Quizá el fin de semana nos dejen volver a casa. Pero no te preocupes, te estaré llamando. — Y así estuvieron conversando por un rato más, hasta que la pelirroja recordó que tenía que prepararse para ir a practicar. — Ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos pronto, amor. Te amo.

— Sabes que yo a ti. —Se despidieron con una sonrisa, y una promesa de seguir en contacto los siguientes días.

A pesar de haber cortado la conexión, la sonrisa de Ginny no desaparecía. Esa pequeña conversación acababa de darle nuevas esperanzas. Así, corrió a prepararse para lo que tenía que hacer.

— ¡Ahg!, Potter, esto fue tan cursi. — Se quejó una voz a su espalda, mientras él sólo se encogía de hombros y se recargaba contra el musculoso pecho. — Por lo menos no volverá hasta el fin de semana.

— Así son las chicas. — Respondió simplemente, girándose para encarar al rubio y pasar los brazos por su cuello. — Aunque sé que te gustaría que fuera así contigo, _Malfoy._ —Y no lo negó, tan sólo se dedicó a devorar los labios del ex Gryffindor, empujándolo hacia el sofá en la sala. – Quédate unos días.

— No sé porque sigues con eso. — Dijo de pronto, mientras cerraba los ojos y se deleitaba con los besos sobre su cuello y las sensaciones que le hacían sentir las escurridizas manos del otro chico.

— Calla y disfruta, Malfoy. — Murmuró Potter, continuando con su tarea de desvestir al ex Slytherin.

Y así, después de sólo cinco minutos, con su equipaje en encogido dentro de su bolso de mano, y el traslador en la otra, nadie iba a detenerla. Su equipo podía esperar, su relación no. Con la idea de arreglar su perfecto matrimonio y una pequeña sonrisa soñadora, activó el artefacto que le llevaría hasta su hogar.

* * *

**NA:** _¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta ver a Harry portarse mal. Y no es que tenga algo contra ésta pareja, pero me pareció interesante escribir algo así. Mi loca imaginación me lo pidió. Y ¿cómo se comunicaron por red flu internacional? Eso hay que dejárselo a la magia de los fanfics e imaginación. _

_¿A ustedes qué les pareció? Espero me lo digan en sus reviews. _


End file.
